The closed water supply system of a blended ice machine may contain ice making, rinsing and water dispensing sub-systems that require periodic cleaning, de-scaling and sanitizing. These systems normally require the disassembly of components in order to perform the required tasks to properly clean and sanitize the system.
There is a need for cleaning a blended ice making machine without disassembling components of the machine.